1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a push nut for securing a shaft, rod and so forth onto a frame or chassis of household electrical appliances, precision machinery and the like, and a method for producing the improved push nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional push nut is generally composed of a round spring rim having a central hole, and flat blade pieces extending centripetally from the spring rim. The push nut is readily engaged with a shaft merely by forcibly inserting the shaft forcibly into the central hole of the push nut. When thrusting the shaft into the central hole of the push nut, the flat blade pieces are resiliently bent and grown into the shaft.
However, in a case of applying the push nut of this type to a rotary element such as a rotating shaft, between the push nut and the thrust face of the rotary element, there is usually interposed a washer to avoid frictional contact occurring therebetween. The work required for inserting the shaft into the washer before thrusting the shaft into the push nut consumes much time and labor and increases the possibility of experiencing mechanical trouble. Besides, the machinery employing the conventional push nut becomes inevitably more complicated and the number of component parts is increased. Furthermore, the conventional push nut suffers a disadvantage such that it must be taken off from the shaft when failing to insert the washer.